Szok i zgroza/Scenariusz
Śledzik: Proszę, dziewczynko. Łał, po wielkiej burzy mamy na plaży wysyp cudowności. Kwarce, amfibole, hohoho, patrz, nawet i tuf. Co jest? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki szoki! Śledzik: Aaa! Ooo… Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha. Mieczyk: Kocham jak się przewraca. Szpadka: Ja też. Śledzik: Och. Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty? Mieczyk: Żartujesz? W dzień Lokiego? Szpadka: Urodziny naszego ulubionego boga? Mieczyk: Radujmy się więc, bo to wielkie święto nas wszystkich. Mężczyzn, kobiet, dzieci, zwierząt, warzyw, grzybów czy też skał. Aaa! Nie! Weź! Przestań! Ała! Moja ręka! Śledzik: Och. Mieczyk: RĘKA! Szpadka: Jak mogłaś, bestio?! A taki był z ciebie dobry smoczek. Mieczyk: Już nigdy… w życiu nie zaklaszczę. A ty wiesz, że bez aplauzu schnę jak liść. Śledzik: Kiedy ona nie specjalnie… ał! Arrr… Mieczyk: Hahaha. Odrosła! Jest i nikt jej nie odgryzł. Obędzie się chyba bez okrzyku. Szpadka: W żadnym razie. Zasłużyliśmy. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki szoki! Mieczyk: Loki… Śledzik: Ech! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hehehe. Mieczyk: Patrz, nabrał się na rękę. Szpadka: Klasyczny numer. Lepsza jest chyba tylko odgryziona noga. Mieczyk: Ta, przegrana sprawa. Musimy się trzymać tylko powyżej pasa. Szpadka: Czkawka ukradł nam taki numer. Śledzik: Ech. Bardzo to wszystko śmieszne. Niech żyje Loki. Haha. Proszę, proszę, śmiejcie się ze Śledzika, bo… Mieczyk: Mówiłeś coś? Śledzik: Chwila, chwila. Skoro wy tu, a Wym i Jot za wami… To… Yyy… Widziałeś? Mieczyk: O rzesz Thorze! Widziałem! Śledzik: Naprawdę? Mieczyk: NIE! Szpadka: Haha! Mieczyk: Nic nie widziałem. Szpadka: Głupku! Hehe. Mieczyk: Loki szoki! Haha. Głuptas. Śledzik: Miał tak ze dwie głowy, może trzy, i wydawał dziwny dźwięk. W życiu czegoś takiego nie słyszałem. Brzmiało jakoś tak: Arrr… zzz… Sączysmark: O mój Thorze, Śledzik. To niesamowite. Śledzik: No wiem. Co nie? Sączysmark: Co nie! Nie dam się z-Loki-szokować. Jeśli jeszcze towarzystwo nie zauważyło, jestem od was o niebo bystrzejszy. Aaa! Śledzik: Zdecydowanie. O niebo. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki szoki! Hahahaha. Sączysmark: Hahaha, brawo, macie mnie. Ale ja i tak nie wierzę w tego całego potwora. Mieczyk: Potwór w naszej rajskiej zatoce. Myślałby kto, że u nas tak bezpiecznie, że u nas cud miód. Sączysmark: No fajnie. Nie śpieszy mi się. Czkawka: Mordko? Sączysmark: Aaa! Dzięki. Doceniam, choć nie widać. Śledzik: Hej, możecie sobie kpić, proszę bardzo, ale wiem co widziałem. Czkawka: Daj spokój, od miesięcy się tam kąpiemy i łowimy. Chyba byśmy zauważyli jakiegoś, no wiesz, potwora. Astrid: Słuchaj, a może coś ci się przewidziało we mgle? Mgła to zwodnicza zawodniczka, a już zwłaszcza z rana. Mieczyk: Panna mgła urządziła komuś Loki szoki. Śledzik: Żadna mgła. Błagam was. Tam czai się coś złego. Bardzo złego. Ale oczywiście nie uwierzycie, dopóki nie zobaczycie. Wszystkie stworzenia muszą jeść. Prawda, mała? Aaa! Aa. Swoją Sztukę mam, ukochaną mięs. Serce własne bym wyrwał dla niej więc. Chłopak ze mnie dobry trututu. Aach. Dobra mała, ostatni raz. Swoją Sztukę mam, ukochaną mięs. Serce wytrwałbym dla niej więc. Aaa! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że coś tu jest! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Och. O Thorze. Przysięgam, nie będę już czytał do późna. Nie będę upychał ciastek po kieszeniach. I powiem Smarkowi gdzie mu schowałem siekierę. Hej, Sztusia, widziałaś? Próbuje nam uciec. Szybko, mała, musimy mu zagrodzić drogę. Nigdy nam nie uwierzą jak damy potworowi uciec. I szkoda by było darować sobie taki okaz. Kochana, a jeśli to nowy gatunek? Ogarnij się, bez ekscytacji. Ziej, ziej, mała. Jak go ostatni raz widziałem, próbował się wcisnąć tam, gdzie najgłębiej. Astrid: A to raczej jakaś wielka ryba, czy bardziej wąż? Śledzik: Ciężko stwierdzić, powiem szczerze, pod wodą kształty nieco zmieniają kształty… Sączysmark: A to nie była Sztukamięs przypadkiem? Haha. Śledzik: Haha, strasznie śmieszne. Czkawka: Dobra… Yyy… Jeśli coś tam było, znajdziemy to. Sączysmark: Gdzie mi skitraliście siekierę? Ja wiem, że dzisiaj jest święto, ale no ej, ja kocham tę siekierę. Śledzik: Może się… Może się rozdzielimy, dobra? Tylko nie lećcie za blisko wody. Sączysmark: Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy nie zmyślasz? Śledzik: Bo mnie to ugryzło. Wiesz? Astrid: Ja wiem, czy ugryzło? Bardziej poparzyło. Czkawka: Każdy łapie za wiadro. Będziemy rzucać przynętę, może się pojawi. Sączysmark: Podziękuję. O nie, nie, nie. Kolejna głupia sztuczka. Hah. Na kilometr wyczuję podstęp. Hahaha. Widzisz? Przechytrzyliśmy barbarzyńców! Czkawka: Eee… Sączysmark? Sączysmark: Co? Aaa! Aaa! Śledzik: To… To wcale nie żaden potwór. Czkawka: Tylko smok. Śledzik: I to nie zwykły smok. To Raziprąd. Hohoho. Prawdziwy Raziprąd w naszej zatoczce. I to ja go odkryłem! Mieczyk: Raczej uwięziłeś. Śledzik: Wcale nie… Ach! Czkawka: A-a-ale powiem ci, miałeś rację. Gdybym nie zobaczył na własne oczy, to bym nie uwierzył. Śledzik: Widzisz? Zobaczyć Raziprąda to gratka, bardzo rzadko wypływają na powierzchnię. Sączysmark: Ach… Czkawka: Właśnie, bo żyją przecież na dnie mórz. Śledzik: Tak jest, dlatego potwór nie łykał przynęty. Czkawka i Śledzik: Bo je ryby tylko głębinowe. Czkawka: Ale numer. Sączysmark: Przemądrzałki dokazują. Mieczyk: Może wymkniemy się na chwilę z tej matni smoczych mądrości, co? Szpadka: Z największą przyjemnością. Aaaaa…! Mieczyk: Loki szoki! Szpadka: Ej! Przecież gramy w tej samej drużynie! Mieczyk: Wybacz, słońce. Kto w drużynie nosi spodnie ten nie ląduje na dnie. Szpadka: Jak tylko wygramolę się z tej dziury, tak ci pokażę…! Mieczyk: Ale będzie, jak zobaczy, jakiego podłożyłem jej węża. Szpadka: Aaaa! Sączysmark: Jesteś bogiem, mój królu. Szpadka: Świnia! Mieczyk: Znalazła węża. Śledzik: Ale mamy szczęście. Ho. Patrz, no jak na dłoni, Czkawka. Obejrzymy go sobie? Czkawka: Zgoda. Ale ostrożnie. Dobra? Nie chcemy zrobić mu krzywdy. Śledzik: A do kogo ta mowa? Przecież ja bym nawet muchy nie skrzywdził. Ooo, widzicie z jaką gracją się porusza? Mistrz nad mistrzami. Sączysmark: Co on tu właściwie robi? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Pewnie oddalił się od stada. Astrid: Wydaje się jakiś zestresowany. Sączysmark: Śledzik, wielkie brawa. Sprowadziłeś nam wielkiego, wkurzonego potwora. Czkawka: Niestety, muszę się zgodzić ze Smarkiem. Przykro mi. Smok jest mocno przerażony. Powinniśmy go wypuścić. Śledzik: Aha, puścimy go. Ale najpierw chciałbym coś obliczyć. Astrid, ustaw się w okolicach ogona. Ja przelecę sobie tutaj i… Ooo… Sączysmark: Nie słucha cię. Czkawka: Widzę. Sączysmark: Wiesz, że to się źle skończy? Czkawka: Tak, podejrzewam. Sączysmark: Powinieneś mnie częściej słuchać. Czkawka: Ach. Bez przesady. Śledzik: Wnioskując po długości tułowia i ubarwieniu, obstawiałbym, ze to młody, zdrowy samiec. Astrid: Hej, Wichura! Czkawka: No dobra, przyjacielu. Może już wystarczy? Śledzik: Nie przesadzaj. Młode zawsze są impulsywne. Nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego. Czkawka: Mordko uważaj. Śledzik: Nie! Przestańcie! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Spokój! Śledzik: O matulu, dostał. Astrid! Astrid: No co? Zaatakował. Tylko się broniła. Sączysmark: Broniła się? To się nazywa instynkt. Czkawka: Dobra, dobra, nie kłóćmy się. Musimy jakoś zaciągnąć Raziprąda do wody. Sączysmark: Nie słucha cię. Śledzik: Zostań, dobrze? Spokojnie. Nie bój się. Nie… Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. Posłuchaj. Chcemy cię zabrać z tych skał i pomóc ci wrócić do wody. Och! Och! No nieźle, mały. Nie widziałem, że masz w sobie taką siłę. Ty chyba też nie wiedziałeś, co? Źle ci w tej płytkiej wodzie, jak widzę. Pewnie jesteś strasznie głodny a my nie mamy głębinowych ryb. Czkawka: Powinien wrócić do swoich. Serio. Sam jeden na odludziu, to niebezpieczne. Śledzik: No wiem, ja wiem. Masz rację. Możesz dać nam chwilę. Czkawka: No jasne. Spróbujemy zniszczyć tą twoją wielką tamę. Śledzik: Ach. Przepraszam, że cię uwięziłem. Daleko od domu, rodziny. Straszny ze mnie samolub. Ale nic się nie martw. Uwolnimy cię i za chwilę będziesz w domku, tak? O masz, no. Kolec Wichury. Przecież to trzeba wyjąć. Biedactwo. Ach… Spokojnie, mały, tylko spokojnie. Za mną! Za mną ku wolności! Pędem! Mieczyk: Co tam robicie? Jeśli chodzi o chatę, to nie my. Szpadka: Da się naprawić. Czkawka: I całe szczęście. Musicie pomóc. Próbujemy ratować Raziprąda. Rozwalcie ostatni kawałek tamy. Dobra? Mieczyk: No a jeśli to podpucha? My wysadzimy parę skałek, a cały klif wybuchnie. Czkawka: Serio? Uwaga, lecą. Śledzik: Już prawie, mały. Jeszcze kawałek. Hej. Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie chcesz na wolność? Co jest? Czkawka: WRZEŃCE! Śledzik: Fatalnie. Wrzeńce przecież polują na Raziprądy. Czkawka: Pewnie usłyszały wybuchy i przypłynęły sprawdzić, co jest grane. Śledzik: Głupia tama. Co mi strzeliło do głowy? Sztusia, cośmy narobili? Czkawka, błagam, zróbcie coś. Raziprąd sam się nie obroni. Zróbmy coś. Czkawka: Dobra, trzeba przepłoszyć Wrzeńce. Rozdzielamy się i do roboty. Astrid: Dwa na jednego. Bez szans. Śledzik: Co mu się wydaje, że ich zgubił, strzela prądem i pojawia się ich coraz więcej. Czkawka: Czekaj, czyli nasze Wrzeńce są wyczulone na prąd. Śledzik: Zostaw go! Zostaw, słyszysz?! Tak jest! Czkawka: Dawaj, mordko! Śledzik: Ło, dzięki, Czkawka. Gdzie on się podział? Astrid: Pędzi przed siebie! Chce się wydostać! Wrzeńce tuż za nim! Dorwą go! Czkawka: Trzeba je porządnie nastraszyć! Astrid, odetnij im drogę! Astrid: Aaaa! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Loki szoki! Śledzik: Co? No nie! To naprawdę nie pora na żarty! Jak mogliście? Mieczyk: Astrid jest jak wisienka na torcie. Jeśli masz szansę wywinąć jej numer, nie wahasz się. Astrid: Ach. Później pogadamy. O tak. Bójcie się. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hehehehehe. Śledzik: Czkawka, weź im, proszę, powiedz, żeby darowali już sobie te Loki szoki. Czkawka: Czekaj. A jeśli właśnie Loki szoki to sposób na Wrzeńce? Mieczyk: To rozumiem. Czkawka: Na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie cieszył. Mieczyk: Czemu? Czemu mam wrażenie, że to kara, a nie nagroda? Szpadka: Bo te nasze głuptaki nie czują, co to dobry żart. Mieczyk: Załatwimy co trzeba i zmywajmy się stąd. Szpadka: Ale ta przynęta ohydna. Mieczyk: Yyy, nie przynęta. Capiszon. Szpadka: Racja, ale capiszon – przynęta. Czkawka kazał rzucać po jednej. Mieczyk: Ha! Haha. Loki! Ta jest! Haha… Szpadka: No nie no, dobre. Tyle, że jak my teraz… Aaa! Mieczyk: Eeaa! Sączysmark: Dowiem się, dlaczego ryzykujemy życie dla jakiejś niecnej kreatury? Astrid: Siedzą pod wodą! Nie mogę porządnie wycelować! Czkawka: Ta, wpadły w niezły amok. Nie ma co za blisko podlatywać. Śledzik: Co się stało? Gdzie mój Raziprąd? Proszę cię, powiedz, że nie… Sączysmark: O rany… Astrid: Robiliśmy co mogliśmy, Śledzik. Przykro mi. Czkawka: Mnie też. Strasznie. Chyba nic tu po nas. Śledzik: O nie, ja zostaję. Zostaję. To moja wina i jeśli jakimś cudem… jakimś cudem Raziprąd przeżył, zrobię wszystko, żeby bezpiecznie odstawić go do stada. Czkawka: Śledzik… Śledzik: Proszę cię, to dzielny smok. Na pewno da… Widziałeś?! Żyje! On żyje! Żyje! O-o. Mieczyk: Leci odsiecz! Jaa! Sączysmark: Ogromny, elektryczny węgorz. Czkawka: A prosiłem, wrzućcie parę drobnych sztuk. Mieczyk: Dzisiaj rządzi Loki. Albo dajesz czadu, albo idziesz spać. Śledzik: Hej, to działa. Wrzeńce szaleją, zaczynają się gubić. Mieczyk: Zrobiliśmy łobuzowi Loki szoki. Czkawka: To zróbmy im jeszcze większe Loki. Pędem, mordko. Śledzik: Dawaj, mała! Teraz albo nigdy. Płyń, mały. Jeszcze kawałek, kawałeczek. Haha! Haha, Czkawka, uratowaliśmy go! Czkawka: I kolejny Wrzeniec. Śledzik: No, bez bólu się nie obejdzie. Czkawka: Czekaj! Śledzik: AAAA…! Aa! A! Och. Och, chyba żyję. Czkawka: O rany. Jesteś cały? Szpadka: Odrzuciło go ze 20 metrów! Nowy rekord! Mieczyk: Nic się nie martw. Za jakiś czas wróci ci czucie w nogach. No wiesz, zawsze wraca. Astrid: No, kolego, jestem pod gigantycznym wrażeniem. Sączysmark: Daj spokój, też bym tak zrobił. Astrid: To czemu nie zrobiłeś? Sączysmark: Chciałem, żeby Śledzik poczuł z raz jak to jest być jak Smark. I co? Nie jest źle, nie? Astrid: Ta, tego się spodziewałam. Jesteś niesamowity! Udało ci się! Uratowałeś go! Śledzik: Ach, uratowaliśmy. Mieczyk: W końcu. W końcu postawili nas docenić. Szpadka: Ta. Myślisz, że dobrze się ubrałam? Mogłam włożyć to brązowe wdzianko. Mieczyk: Jesteśmy! Przybywamy po nagrodę! Szpadka: Aaa! Mieczyk: Ej! Czkawka: Loki szoki! Hehehe. Hahaha. Mieczyk: Aa! Brzydki smoczek! Szpadka: Aaa! Aaa! Uważaj! Aaa! Śledzik: Loki szoki! Heh. Mieczyk: Bezpieczni. Szpadka: Nie sądziłam, że to kiedyś powiem, ale bracie, niech to święto się już skończy. Aaa! Mieczyk: Eee, boję się, że chyba nic z tego. Szpadka: Ło. Ale dziwne, co? Trzęsienie ziemi akurat dziś? Mieczyk: No, zbyt dziwne. Ej, a weź wyjrzyj. To normalne, że za oknem tak sobie lata smok? Szpadka: Nie, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że wisimy miliardy stóp nad ziemią na cienkiej linie w paszczy Wichury. Ratunku. Mieczyk: Dobra, za daleko zaszło. Powiem to raz a porządnie. Kiedy smoki robią Jeźdźcom Loki szoki, przestaje być śmieszne. Ej! Szpadka: Aaa! Chyba przestało być śmieszne. Astrid: Loki szoki! Niech wam się dobrze mieszka! Sąsiedzi ponoć mało uciążliwi. Hahahahaha. Mieczyk: Genialna baba. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Szpadka: Proszę cię, ja tu jestem zazdrosna. Mieczyk: Jeśli kiedykolwiek w życiu powiem „święto Loki” rzuć mnie na ziemię i powyrywaj włosy z nosa. Szpadka: Hmmm… Ale tak się bawimy w urodziny. Mieczyk: No tak. To wymyśl coś równie okrutnego i bolesnego. I coś z nosem i mi to zrób. Święto Loki… Szpadka: Cierp, bracie. Mieczyk: NIE! Szpadka: Ach. Mieczyk: Jeszcze raz. Kategoria:Scenariusze